Impact tools used for resetting fasteners have long been known in prior art. For example, in the process of installing sheetrock, an installer often fails to set a fastener below a surface of the sheetrock, thereby leaving a head of the fastener exposed beyond the surface. This particular problem may occur when installing sheetrock on both walls and ceilings. When the fastener is exposed beyond the surface of the sheetrock, the installer must return to each fastener in order to reset it. When this particular problem occurs on walls, an ordinary impact tool such as a hammer may be used to reset the fastener properly. However, when a fastener in the ceiling needs to be reset, the installer must position a bench or ladder beneath each unset fastener in order to reach the ceiling and the respective fastener. Because an installer must reposition the bench or ladder beneath each unset fastener, utilizing tools currently available for resetting fasteners can be very time consuming. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a tool allowing a user to reset fasteners on the ceiling from a ground surface without the use of a bench or ladder. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.